Ski boots having soles insertable in ski bindings or fastenings are well known in the prior art. The soles of such boots are normalized or conformable in relation to the ski binding. Such soles require certain rigid projections and dimensions particularly in the areas of the toes and heels. Normalized ski boot soles present an obstacle to regular walking without skis but are absolutely essential for adapting the boots to ski bindings. In particular, a normalized sole:
is longer than a non-ski boot sole because of the need for projecting portions at the front and back, and this increased length prevents correct movements in walking, causing some instability. The projections also create increased weight which further inhibits regular walking; PA1 is flat without pronounced recesses which, in non-ski boots, are necessary to prevent sliding; PA1 at its bottom is provided with an anti-friction area which rests on a sliding plate joined to the front fastening of the ski. In regular walking, the anti-friction area can be damaged and at the same time damaging the sliding plate; PA1 is formed of materials of substantial hardness which weight the foot and make walking uncomfortable. Also they tend to form a layer of snow under the sole of the boot obstructing correct contact of the boot with the binding.
In short, the normalization of the sole of the ski boot is very obstructive to normal walking but is however quite necessary for keeping the bottom properly joined to a ski.
In accordance with this invention, a structure is provided which completely satisfies the opposing requirements for easy regular walking without skis while having the boot readily applicable to substantially any ski fastening by means of a normalized sole. The normalized sole, according to the invention, is in the form of a separately formed attachment rigidly and removably connected to the foot portion of the ski boot which possesses a regular walking sole.